One half of Heart
by Daiko BlacK
Summary: Una muchachita aparece en la puerta del Dojo Kamiya, viniendo 'recomendada' por Megumi. Es una gran artista culinaria, sobre todo de comida Mexicana, pero hay algo misterioso sobre ella...
1. La Chica del Ayer

_Ok__, Primero que nada, este fanfic, **NO es mio, es de una amiga mía Marisa Torres, lo único que hice fue publicarlo aquí por ella n_n y ahora, espero que disfruten el Fanfic!**_

_Ah, si, Rurouni Kenshin no le pertenece ni a Marisa [la autora del fic] ni a mi n_n_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**-One Half of Heart-**

_1°- La chica del Ayer_

Era un día soleado en el dojo Kamiya, Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko se encontraban descansando y disfrutando de unos takoyaquis que les mando Megumi desde Aizu (_si fueran de Kaoru, no se los comerían), Cuando escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, Kenshin se levanto y abrió la puerta verificando que estaba todo bien, Kaoru iba detrás de el_

-"¿Que esta pasando Kenshin?"-pregunto Kaoru asustada-"¿Porque sales así de repente?"

-"No, en realidad no es nada volvamos a entrar"- dijo Kenshin tratando de calmar la mirada de preocupación que tenia Kaoru

Cuando se disponían a entrar vieron que la puerta principal se partía en dos y caía al suelo entre una nube de polvo y tierra salió una muchacha no tendría alrededor de 15 años, pero tenia una expresión madura en su blanco rostro, su cabello era castaño oscuro y estaba tomado por dos coletas con grandes listones azules y grises que dejaban escapar en la punta pequeños rizos de cabello.

-"Hola, ¿Este es el dojo Kamiya?"- pregunto sonriente

-"Si y yo soy Kaoru Kamiya Maestra del dojo"- contesto bruscamente Kaoru, pensando que la muchacha venia buscando problemas.

-"Y ese debe ser ¿tu esposo?"- dijo señalando al pelirrojo, que al momento de escuchar esto hizo una cara de Oro

-"No, pero eso es lo que deberían de ser"- Contesto Yahiko que había salido para ver que sucedía 

-"¡¡¡¡¡Ustedes son realmente lindos saben, harían una hermosa pareja!!!!!"- dijo la muchacha sonriendo

-"Estem..."- ni Kaoru ni Kenshin sabían que decir, se sonrojaron mucho y apartaron la vista hacia otra parte

-"Bueno y a que vienes eh, no creo que solo vengas ver"- dijo Yahiko mientras se acercaba a ella.-"Hey, como tumbaste nuestra puerta?"-

Llevaba puesto un Kimono Gris con pequeñas flores azules y negras tejidas, tenia una cara de yo no fui en sus ojos obscuros tanto que parecían negros.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pues muy fácil con un pequeño golpe en la zona adecuada, si tu eres Sanosuke, pensé que eras mas alto y fuerte, jajajajajaja!!!!!!!"- se río con ganas

-"No yo soy Yahiko Myoujin"- contesto enfadado y en voz orgullosa –"¿y tu quien eres? ¿Y de donde llegaste?"-

-"Yo soy Natsumi Jyoru"- dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre –"¡¡Y vengo de Aizu!!"-

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡De Aizu!!!!!!!"- dijeron Kaoru y Kenshin que habían salido de su trance

-"Si y me dijo Megumi que me podía quedar aquí unos días"- dijo entrando al dojo, viendo lo bien que estaba –"No esta mal, creo que me quedare en este cuarto"- Señalando la habitación de Kenshin ordenada y limpia.

-"Pero... esa es mi habitación"- dijo Kenshin asombrado por el descaro de la niña

-"Si tu duermes con tu esposa que no??"- dijo con cara de Preocupación –"además se un caballero y déjame en paz"- termino haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Kenshin se fuera.

Cerro la puerta fuertemente para que no la molestaran.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la mañana Kenshin se levanto y vio a Kaoru dormida (_después de todo tuvo que dormir en su habitación... pero no juntos) se vistió y tomo su espada y se la puso, salio de la recamara y fue al comedor_

Ante sus ojos la mesa estaba servida con platos para cada uno del dojo y un poco de te de limón en una tetera en el centro de la mesa con platos largos y brillantes llenos de pan, Kenshin se sentó.

Vio salir a Natsumi con un delantal blanco llevaba un Kimono Azul cielo muy parecido al del otro día pero con flores negras, llevaba una bandeja con panecillos distintos

-"Buenos días, Señor Kamiya"- dijo con una sonrisa Natsumi

-"No soy Señor Kamiya, me llamo Kenshin Himura"- contesto amablemente

-"Bueno señor Kenshin creo que debería empezar Yahiko y Kaoru no tardan en despertar"- dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa,  yéndose a la cocina otra ves

Kenshin nunca había visto esos panecillos jamás, eran de color café claro con una envoltura roja

-"Que son?"- pregunto Kenshin

-"Son panques"- dijo Natsumi tomando uno –"son de Chocolate, pruébelos!"-

Kenshin le dio una mordida y se sintió como en el cielo estaban deliciosos

-"Déjame probar"- dijo Yahiko que ya había desoertado y se encontraba detrás de el, arrebatándole el panque 

Yahiko puso una cara SD con pequeños corazoncitos en su cara y empezó a devorase todos los de la mesa

-"MMM... que huele tan rico?"- pregunto Kaoru que acababa de entrar en el comedor

-"Es Natsumi hizo el desayuno"- dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba un pan largo como trenzado –"y ha cocinado panes muy extraños, ¡¡¡pero muy ricos!!!"-

Kaoru se sentó y tomo un pan redondo con un hoyo en el centro 

-"Y a que has venido y como conoces a Sanosuke"- pregunto Kaoru a Natsumi que ya se había sentado a la mesa -"Y que tipo de comida es esta, ¡¡no es Japonesa!!"-

-"Mira Kaoru, estos son Panes Mexicanos, conozco a Sanosuke porque Megumi no para de hablar de el y vine porque..."-Natsumi se levanto de prisa porque vio que salía humo de la cocina –"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡creo que calenté de mas la leche!!!!!!!!

Natsumi volvió con una tetera hirviendo y la puso en la mesa, les sirvió a todos y después se sentó de nuevo

-"Bueno pues y a que viniste"- le pregunto Kenshin

-"A buscar trabajo"- sonrió maliciosamente Natsumi –"además les tengo que pagar la puerta del dojo, no creo que los tablones que coloque sirvan de mucho"-

-"Si creo que eso es buena idea"- dijo Sanosuke sonriendo, acababa de entrar por la puerta –"no son mucho obstáculo, las derrumbe de un pequeño golpe"-

-"Hola, Sano"- dijo Kaoru-"Sano, te presento a Natsumi Jyoru"

-"_Konichiw_a señorita Natsumi"- dijo Sanosuke haciendo una reverencia –"Soy Sanosuke Sagara."-

Natsumi se levanto saludo a Sanosuke muy sorprendida, sonrojándose un poco

-"Pensé que eras mas feo"- dijo Natsumi –"con razón Megumi no para de hablar de ti"-

Sanosuke se entristeció al escuchar eso y le pregunto

-"Megumi va a volver?"- dijo Sanosuke

-"No creo que no, ya encontró a unos tíos, ¡¡Encontró a su FAMILIA!!"- dijo sonriendo Natsumi, pero parecía que nada podía levantar el animo de Sanosuke nada menos...

-"Comida decente"- dijo Sanosuke, que se estaba peleando con Yahiko por los panques

-"Y que tipo de trabajo conseguirás"- Pregunto Yahiko, soltando pequeñas migajas de pan de la boca –"a que te dedicas?"-

-"Jajajajaja YO dedicarme a algo, solo se cocinar y uno que otro que hacer domestico"- río Natsumi 

-"Bueno debería de haber algo para ti en Tokio"- dijo Kaoru

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

_Dejen Review xD!!_

_y__ ahora:_

****

**_Notas de la Autora : _**

_Hola a todos, soy Natsumi Sagara (Marisa Torres), este es el primer capitulo, de mi primer fanfic que he hecho en mis humildes 14 añitos, le dedico este Fanfic a Oscar (Juppon Gatana) y a Daniela (Daiko B.), me ayudaron mucho, les agradecería mucho si me mandan sus comentarios, también si quieren mi fanfic en su pagina escríbanme a kasy_5000_t@hotmail.com , gracias y que lo disfruten._


	2. Vuelos

_Ok__, Primero que nada, este fanfic, **NO** es mio, es de una amiga mía Marisa Torres, lo único que hice fue publicarlo aquí por ella n_n y ahora, espero que disfruten el Fanfic!_

_Ah, si, Rurouni Kenshin no le pertenece ni a Marisa [la autora del fic] ni a mi n_n_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**-One Half of Heart-**

****

_2° Vuelos_

El dojo en la tarde había vuelto a la normalidad ya que Natsumi había salido a buscar trabajo y no había vuelto en 2 horas 

Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa mientras Sanosuke lo veía, mas bien de holgazán

-"Creo que la tengo que ir a buscar"-dijo Sanosuke preocupándose 

-"No, tienes de que preocuparte, creo ya viene"-dijo Kenshin que había escuchado los pasos de Natsumi muy cerca-"Y no viene sola"-

De repente vieron todos los tablones caer al suelo provocando otra nube de Polvo y Tierra.

-"Ya se te acostumbraste a hacer una entrada espectacular"-dijo Yahiko que había dejado de entrenar para dirigirse a la puerta

Pero con Natsumi venia alguien alto con traje de policía y ojos color ámbar

-"Saitou, ¿Como estas?"-pregunto Kenshin sonriendo amablemente

-"Necesito hablar contigo Himura"-dijo Saitou entrecortarte

-"Esta bien"-dijo Kenshin un poco serio –"pasa adentro ahí hablaremos."-

Kenshin y Saitou entraron dejando solos a Yahiko, Sanosuke y a Natsumi en el patio

-"¿Y de que conseguiste trabajo?"-le pregunto Sanosuke a Natsumi-"¿Y porque venias con el lobo solitario?"-

-"Pues si, conseguí trabajo en la comandancia, con Cho y Fujita"-contesto Natsumi viendo a Sanosuke

-"Ese pelos de escoba"-dijo Sanosuke sorprendido-"pensé que ya no trabajaba para la policía"-

-"Pues pensaste mal como siempre cabeza de chorlito"-dijo Cho que salto del tejado hacia ellos –"¿haciendo nada Sanosuke?"-

-"Cállate, si no quieres que te rompa a la mitad"-contesto con fiereza Sanosuke que se estaba tallando los nudillos

-"YA!!!!!!!! Basta los dos"-dijo Natsumi, al ver que Cho ya había sacado sus espadas-"no se pueden llevar bien aunque sea un instante, ahora hagan la paz, no quiero que peleen en frente de mi"-

-"Mmm... esta bien"-dijo Sanosuke despectivo –"solo sin el Pelos de escoba quiere"-

-"Todo por Natsumi"- dijo Cho levantando la mano para estrecharla con Sanosuke

Y se estrecharon las manos con miradas de coraje

------------0o0o0o0o0o0------------

Dentro de la casa Saitou estaba sentado en el recibidor con Kenshin

-"Ha vuelto y esta buscando algo"- dijo Saitou prendiendo un cigarrillo"- Pensé que ya no iba a molestar a nadie mas

-"De quien hablas?"- pregunto Kenshin desconcertado 

-"Pues por su puesto de Soujiro Seta de quien mas"-dijo dando un soplido a su cigarro –"¿Que otro psicópata sonriente conoces?"-(_U_U_)

-"Mmmm"- se quedo pensativo Kenshin –"¿y que es lo que quiere?"

-"A alguien, a decir verdad no sabemos a quien pero el asegura que busca a una persona"-Dijo Saitou mirando con fiereza a Kenshin

-"Porque lo dices Saitou si no lo has atrapado"-Pregunto Kenshin 

-"Porque los testigos de las muertes dicen que Soujiro reclama que le devuelvan a Hikari pero no sabemos quien es"-

-"Bueno y que quieres de mi?"-Le pregunto Kenshin

-"Pues tu ayuda que mas, informales a todos que vas a partir y has tus maletas te vas a Kyoto"-Dijo Saitou acabándose su cigarrillo-"creo que el Aoiya te va a dar hospedaje"-Se levanto y piso la colilla de su cigarrillo

------------0o0o0o0o0o0------------

Saitou salió y le hizo una seña a Cho para que se acercara 

-"Si, Señor que se le ofrece"-dijo Cho a su superior muy formal

-"Quédate, y pasa la noche aquí, quiero que vigiles a esa tal Natsumi para ver si es de fiar"-dijo Saitou metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacando un manojo de billetes –"Les pagas el boleto de tren a todos hacia Kyoto, se que Kenshin no ira solo"-

-"Si, señor así será"-dijo Cho guardándose los billetes en su camiseta 

Saitou salió por la puerta (_o bueno lo que quedaba de ella_) 

-"Bueno"-dijo Cho, viendo hacia atrás"-cabeza de chorlito será mejor que te vayas de aquí

-"No me digas que hacer"- dijo Sanosuke enojado pero controlándose –"porque no te vas con el lobo, así ya no va a estar tan solitario"-

-"No, tonto tengo ordenes de quedarme aquí"-dijo Cho triunfante-"y si no me quieres aguantar será mejor que vayas"-

Sanosuke gruño y en ves de salir a la calle se metió en el dojo al comedor

-"Tengo hambre"-dijo Sanosuke , ya se le revolvían las tripas

-"Yo también"-dijo Yahiko

-"Que hay para comer?"-pregunto Cho, entrando en el comedor 

Nadie había hecho nada de comer por la inesperada visita de Saitou

-"Bueno pues que tal si comemos en el akabeko?"-dijo Kaoru

-"Eso es buena idea, hace tiempo que no veo a Tsubame"-contesto Yahiko sonriendo

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES NADIE VA A SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!"-dijo gritando Natsumi golpeando la mesa –"Yo voy a cocinar n_n"-

Yahiko se imagino las comidas raras que haría Natsumi, tiempo después Natsumi tenia la mesa puesta para Yahiko, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Kenshin y Cho, traía una cazuela muy grande que puso junto a ella y en pequeños platos hondos empezó a servir un liquido.

Todos tenían carne, lechuga, y pequeños trozos de maíz

-"¡¡¡¡Que rayos es esto!!!!"-dijo Cho mientras recibía su plato

-"No lo se, pero esta delicioso pruébalo."-dijo Yahiko que había empezado a devorar el platillo

Kaoru y Kenshin no lo probaban 

-"Porque no comen?"-pregunto Natsumi con tristeza al ver que no probaban nada 

-"Que es y que contiene?"-preguntaron Kaoru y Kenshin al mismo tiempo

-"Pues es pozole y contiene carne de res con lechuga y granos de maíz"-

-"Pooz.......... que??"-dijo Sanosuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su plato

-"Pozole"-corroboro Natsumi–"pero si quieres hago un poco de comida japonesa"-

-"No así esta bien"-dijo Kenshin ,que según el se sacrificaba por darle un sorbo a su caldo, además no quería que Natsumi trabajara mas. 

-"Pero, es verdad esta delicioso"-dijo Kaoru sonriendo–"solo que esta un poco caliente"-

Kenshin lo pobo y se lo comió muy rápido, pronto toda la cazuela que traía Natsumi se vació, a todos les había gustado mucho el pozole, después Natsumi trajo muchos dulces diferentes (* estos si eran orientales)

-"Bueno necesito hablar con ustedes"-dijo Kenshin, que ya estaba sentado con una taza de cha en su lugar 

-"Que sucede señor Kenshin?"-le pregunto Natsumi , por lógica ella ya sabia todo, porque ya trabajaba para la policía, aunque no le habían dicho competo el plan

-"Nos vamos a Kyoto mañana temprano"-dijo al fin, imaginándose la cara de todos

-"NOS"-dijo Yahiko con la boca abierta

-"VAMOS"-dijo Kaoru que había soltado su taza de cha

-"A KYOTO"-corroboro Sanosuke mientras se le atoraba en la garganta un dulce 

-"Si, Goro me pidió que fuéramos, nos hospedaremos en el Aoiya"- dijo Kenshin –"necesita ayuda para algunas cosas"-

-"Bueno pues, yo les pagare sus boletos, me lo ordeno el jefe"-contesto Cho-"¿Donde dormiré yo? ya me dio sueño, me imagino que con Natsumi"-

-"¡¡NO!! , Tu dormirás en el cuarto de Yahiko y Natsumi dormirá sola"-dijo Sanosuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Cho-"pervertido"-susurro 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**_Notas de  la Autora:_**

****

_Este es el segundo capitulo, esta muy raro, pero al final se aclaran las cosas, le dedico mi fanfic a Carlos Chiram y a Soujiro Seta XXX , me inspiraron mucho, le agradezco a todos por aguantar un rato todo esto y gracias por leer mis fanfics._

**_Review_**_[_**_Obviamente contestado por Daiko xD_****]:**

****

****

****

**_Bunny_****_ Saito: __Sip__, este Fic esta también publicado en la web de Kyoto no Koban n_n, el hecho de que lo publicara aquí, bueno, pues Marisa quería "hacerle mas publicidad" al Fanfic, por que esta escribiendo una continuación creo que se va a llamar "With all my Heart" n_n así que, mejor me apresuro para publicarlo ¿no? xD bueno, gracias por el Rewiew[de parte de Marisa xD] Bye!_**


	3. Enseñame

_Ok__, Primero que nada, este fanfic, **NO es mio, es de una amiga mía Marisa Torres, lo único que hice fue publicarlo aquí por ella n_n y ahora, espero que disfruten el Fanfic!**_

_Ah, si, Rurouni Kenshin no le pertenece ni a Marisa [la autora del fic] ni a mi n_n_

Al día siguiente, era muy temprano y como de costumbre Kenshin se levanto antes que los demás, pensando ir a hacer le desayuno antes que Natsumi, pero se había equivocado, ya estaba todo listo como el día anterior, con las grandes bandejas de pan y el te de limón en el centro de la mesa con una jarra de leche caliente, pero y Natsumi ¿donde estaba?,

La fue a buscar a su cuarto y no la encontró, recorrió casi todo el dojo sin rastros de ella, salió al jardín y en la pequeña lagunita del jardín estaba sentada, decía palabras muy raras, que no eran en Japonés mientras con su mano remolinaba el agua, Kenshin se acerco para ver que pasaba cuando Natsumi se volvió hacia el, el agua se calmo y ella sonrió al verle

-"Buenos días, Señor Kenshin"-dijo Natsumi alegremente-"entre a desayunar, deje todo preparado para usted y sus amigos"-

-"Si, esta bien"-dijo Kenshin algo sorprendido, que era lo que acababa de ver, se le hizo muy raro , pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño, ya que Natsumi era de Aizu (_o bueoa ella decia ser de ahí_) y a lo mejor era tradición yo que se...

Todos estaban desayunando, Cho estaba extasiado por los deliciosos panques de Natsumi que jamás había probado en su vida, probaba de todo, Sanosuke llego temprano para molestar a Cho, después de desayunar todos se dispusieron a empacar para ir a la estación del tren para ir a Kyoto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban en el tren Cho iba dormido, Kaoru miraba el paisaje,  y Sanosuke sacaba su cabeza de la ventana, mientras Kenshin, y Natsumi miraban al suelo, Yahiko comía unos panes que había guardado del desayuno.

-"Que estabas haciendo en la mañana?"-le pregunto Kenshin

-"Estemm... yo estaba ... es que a mi.... me gusto mucho su laguna y me puse a cantar mientras veía como estaba el agua"-dijo Natsumi, después pensó, que excusa tan mas ridícula porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa

-"Ah, eso pensé, como no eres de Tokio"-dijo Kenshin pensativo, no le convencía nada lo que había dicho Natsumi pero ni modo se tenia que conformar

-"De que hablan?"-pregunto Kaoru, que había dejado de ver el paisaje

"Estem... Natsumi me estaba dando su receta de  los panques"-dijo Kenshin-"no es nada importante jajaja"-

-"Bueno pronto llegaremos a Kyoto, así que estén atentos, Natsumi no despiertas a Cho?"-dijo Kaoru mientras veía a Cho babeando en el asiento

Natsumi trato de levantar a Cho, tuvo que dar unos pequeños golpes para que despertara, en ese momento el tren se detuvo en la estación y la gente empezó a bajar 

-"Yahiko, Cho y Sanosuke lleven el Equipaje"-dijo Kaoru en tono mandón

-"Pero es mucho"-dijo Yahiko-"además también tenemos que cargar lo de Cho y Natsumi"-

-"Ellos no llevan equipaje, Natsumi vendió sus kimonos"-dijo Kenshin-"Yo les voy a ayudar con el resto"-

Entre ellos 4 iban cargando el equipaje mientras Cho le enseñaba la estación a Natsumi , de repente apareció una muchacha muy esbelta con un gi azul marino y una larga trenza que sobre salía de su corto cabello negro

-"Hola, Himura, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru ¿cómo están?"-saludo Misao muy alegre, abrazando a cada uno. 

Cuando visualizo a Cho lo saludo muy formal (_*_ _según era por lo de policía_) después vio a una personita que se escondía detrás Cho, parecía que se escondía de Misao, Sanosuke la jalo y se la presento a Misao

-"Misao, esta es Natsumi Jyoru , Natsumi ella es Misao Makimachi"-dijo Sanosuke acercándolas para que se dieran la mano

-"Eres la okashira del Oniwabanshuu, verdad?"-le pregunto Natsumi con una sonrisa, mientras se estrechaban las manos

-"Si, Como lo sabes?"-le pregunto Misao sorprendida

Natsumi no le respondió y se fue a hablar con Sanosuke dejándole la duda. Misao muy enfadada se adelanto con Kaoru y Kenshin

-"No me da buena espina, esa tal Namitus"-le comento Misao furiosa a Kenshin y a Kaoru –"¡¡es muy rara!!"-

-"Se llama Natsumi , y creo que puede ser un poco extraña pero es buena persona"-dijo Kaoru tratando de controlar a Misao

Sanosuke y Cho en todo el camino havia el Aoiya le iban enseñando la ciudad y contaban la historia de cómo llegaron hasta ahí. Cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban frente de el famoso restaurante que estaba abarrotado de gente, Misao entro e introdujo a sus invitados hacia dentro de la casa enseñándole los respectivos cuartos a cada quien

-"Tu Cho ¿te vas a quedar?"-le pregunto Misao, solo le faltaban de asignar cuartos a Natsumi y a Cho

-"No, tu ya sabes que tengo aquí mi departamento, bueno de todas formas me tengo que ir a darle un informe al Superior Fujita y decirle que ya llegamos"-dijo Cho y salió por la puerta principal hacia afuera

-"Bueno Natsumi"-le dijo Misao–"tu te quedaras aquí"-le indico una habitación muy vacía y oscura 

-"No, yo no me quedare aquí, yo iré a aquella"-dijo dirigiéndose a una habitación , que se encontraba cerca

-"¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA!!!!!"-le grito Misao-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADEMAS ESA ES LA HABITACIÓN DEL SEÑOR  SHINOMORI!!!!!!!!!"-

-"¿Y que?"-dijo Natsumi, sin hacerle caso a Misao

Misao que se puso a gritar como desesperada a Natsumi para que no entrara, cuando abrió la puerta Misao se callo nunca había entrado a la habitación de Aoshi, estaba muy limpia y ordenada con unas Kodachis posadas en unas tablas de madera en la esquina y una gran ventana que alumbraba todo 

-"Bueno, no esta tan mal, de lo que es mas me gusta"-dijo Natsumi que entro en el cuarto mirando todo y examinándolo

-"¿Que pasa aquí?"-pregunto Aoshi que iba caminando por el corredor, había dejado de meditar por los gritos de Misao

-"Perdone, Señor Aoshi es que ella se quiere quedar en su habitación , perdone si le quitamos la concentración"-se disculpo Misao

-"Pues que se quede"-dijo Aoshi, mirando a Natsumi despectivamente

-"Pero señor Aoshi es una desconocida, aunque venga con Kenshin"-dijo Misao"Disculpe se la voy a presentar."-

-"Señor Aoshi ella es Natsumi Jyoru, Natsumi el señor Aoshi"-los presento Misao

Natsumi levanto la mano para saludar el ex okashira, pero el se le quedo mirando al brazo izquierdo con desconfianza y después la saludo

-"Bueno espero que sea tan amable Señor Shinomori de llevarse sus Kodachis"-dijo Natsumi–"no me gustan las armas"-y sonrió hacia el

A Aoshi se le hizo muy conocida esa sonrisa pero no sabia de donde, así que entro, tomo sus Kodachis y camino a la habitación de huéspedes sin decir nada 

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Hola, el tercer capitulo, Que tendrá que ver Natsumi con Aoshi, ni yo misma lo se jejejeje, Misao no confía en las personas por alguna razón, este capitulo de lo dedico a mis amigas Brenda-chan y Paulina-chan espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer_

_Atte _

_Natsumi Sagara ; )_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Mer1 _**_: Hola! n_n bueno, aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala! Y gracias! n_n_

**_Bunny Saito:_**_ Un_n si, lo continuare mas rápido xD no me he podido conectar muy seguido... me alegra que te guste el Fic n_n, le mandare saludos a Marisa de tu parte, gracias n_n_


End file.
